Conventionally, sheet processing apparatuses to count and discriminate sheets, for example, have been put into practical use. The sheet processing apparatus takes in sheets which have been inserted into an insert port, and conveys the sheet to a sheet inspection device. The inspection device performs various processing to the sheet, and discriminates category, defacement degree, authentication, and so on of the sheet.
In addition, in order to process the result of counting more efficiently, the sheet processing apparatus processes a batch card on which an identification number is printed. The sheet processing apparatus correlates the count result with the identification number of the batch card.
The sheet processing apparatus has processing modes, such as, an all fitness mode, a normal mode, an all unfitness mode, and a maintenance mode. However, in a conventional sheet processing apparatus, it is necessary to stop the sheet processing apparatus, in order to switch the processing mode.